An imaging device such as a digital camera generally has an LCD panel and can display a photographed image on this LCD panel. Since the size of a photographed image and the number of pixels of the LCD panel are not equal in most cases, a resizing process is necessary.
A device which outputs display data and a pulse skipped clock to an LCD controller is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-305752. Note that the display data is intermittently formed from resized image data which is formed by resizing image data obtained from an imaging element in accordance with the display size of a TV monitor.
Unfortunately, some general LCD controllers cannot accept the pulse skipped clock and intermittent display data as described above. Accordingly, there are needs for a video signal processing apparatus usable by such LCD controllers.
Therefore, the feature of the present invention is to solve this problem and at least one of several other problems. Note that the other problems will be understood through the whole of this specification.